episodefandomcom-20200213-history
Mean Girls
This article covers the explanations of the Episode Interactive series, known as: ' ''Mean Girls. ' Mean Girls: Senior Year'' ' This main story is a sequel to the first "Mean Girls" movie, as you play as a girl who enters in North Shore High School in the senior year. Her appearance can be customized by the player at the beginning of the game, and there are many outfits for her available throughout the game. ''Season Two: Sorority Rush currently has chapters consistently updated staring at the end of August 2016. App Summaries Mean Girls: Senior Year The Mean Girls are back! When you transfer to North Shore High School in your senior year, you find an old nemesis: Regina George. Mean Girls: Sorority Rush High school is *so* last year. At college, you, Janis and Damian have finally escaped Regina George... or have you? Mean Girls: Spring Break This Spring Break, the Mean Girls take "trouble in paradise" to a whole new level. Episode Plots Mean Girls: Senior Year You play as a young, incoming high schooler that just got in North Shore High School for senior year, with plans to apply on Yale. However, getting on Yale turns into a challenge when you discover Regina George also wants to go to Yale, so she can get the $3 million of her grandpa's inheritance. The main character soon befriends Janis and Damian, who help her on her way. Mean Girls: Sorority Rush Your character has just become a college freshman at Evanston University, along with Damian and Janis. Your character is intending on becoming a sorority sister. The only problem is when Regina wants to become the next sister as well. After deciding not to go to Yale, Regina and your character are at odds once again as you and Regina compete during Rush, in order to secure a spot in their favored sorority. While this jeopardizes your character's academic-lifestyle, your romantic relationship with Micah will also be tested. Read "Sorority Rush" today and find out more! Mean Girls: Spring Break Your life takes a turn for the better or the worse when you, Regina, Cady and the gang travel on vacation to an island which is not going to offer you the perfect vacation which you hoped for. "Trouble in Paradise" surely occurs when you and Damian compete in a competiton which invovles stepping out of your zone and into the Regina zone and, with other obstacles around the corner this is sure to be a vacation which you will never forget. Characters of the Mean Girls - Episode Interactive Series Main Characters *'''Protagonist (The female character that you choose/customize.) *'Cady Heron' *'Regina George' *'Karen Smith' *'Gretchen Wieners' *'Damian Ian' *'Janis Ian' *'Micah Bergman' Side Characters of the Mean Girls - Episode Interactive Series Key for being able to identify side characters in separate stories.: No after-description in character's names = Featured in both "Senior Year" and "Sorority Rush." However, characters with "(S.R.)" character-labels = characters only featured in "Sorority Rush." *Mr. Duvall *Michelle (S.R.) *Cam (S.R.) *Tamara (S.R.) *Borsha (S.R.) Gallery MeangirlsCover.jpeg|"Mean Girls: Senior Year" - Cover Meangirlsad.jpeg|Interactive Poster for "Mean Girls." MeanGirls-SR COVER.jpeg MeanGirls-SR_COVER.jpg Category:Stories Category:Episode Interactive Stories Category:Finished Stories